Hiding from a Raging Fire
by Hunterinahat
Summary: The stories of poor soul's that messed with Yang's hair.
1. Chapter 1

Jaune's Diary

_I tripped ealier today and grabbed Yang's hair by accident, I am currently hiding in a cabinet in the kitchen._  
_ I decided that I should write down my options and see if I can get out of this alive and the only thing I have to write on is my diary. _  
_Best to be prepared and have a plan, even if almost all of these involve running and/or hiding._

_ Going to Pyrrha wouldn't work she would probably feed me to the wolves though she might be able to convince them not to kill me, maybe._  
_ Going to Ren, might work, but he might also push me out into the hallway and say "Good Luck"._  
_ I can't go to Nora for too many reasons to count. _  
_Ruby might hide me if I promise to bake her cookie's, but might give me away if her sister bribes her with cookies to find me._  
_ I could go to Weiss, but she hate's me and would probably castrate me just for getting near her, I do admit calling her snow angel wasn't the smartest thing to do, But she also would probably like to get back at Yang for all her antic's, so I think I'll go to Weiss as a last resort._  
_ Blake might hide me as well or wrap me up as a present in her weapon for Yang, unless I had a laser pointer then I could use Blake to slow down Yang._

_ Maybe go to Team CRDL, No, they would tell Yang where they hid me._  
_How about Ozpin, he might hide me, wait scratch that I don't think he's forgiven me for accidentally breaking his favorite mug, he would put me in a private room and give Yang the key. _  
_Asking Miss Goodwitch is a no go cause she scares me._  
_ I could always hide in the Emerald Forest and test my luck with the Grimm._  
_ I have no good options, if it was Weiss, I could just hide from her till she calms down enough, not to take parts of my body away from me or if I pissed off Ruby, I could just bake her cookies and give her weapons parts._  
_ But no, this is Yang, she burns everyone who messes with her hair in one way or another._

_ I'm 100% good as dead if she finds me, I'm probably going to die a virgin and before I even get a girlfriend._  
_ I mean my dad says all a women looks for in a guy is confidence, But all that's managed to get me so far was evil glares and insults from the Ice Queen. _  
_A spear pinning me to a locker by Pyrrha and a couple of slaps from other women. _  
_Maybe I'm just destined to die like this to the wrath of a very, very, very mad woman._  
_ If it wasn't for all the training I've had with Pyrrha though I would of already of been caught and killed by Yang. _  
_If I live through this I should take Pyrrha out for dinner or something to show my appreciation._  
_ I know what I could do to survive this I could ask Professor Port to tell me some of his stories about his past. _  
_That would keep me alive, might even have Yang pity me enough to leave me alone if I listen to enough of them, that sounds like a perfect idea._

The Cabinet door open's and Yang's face appears on the other side.  
"I. Found. You." Said Yang her eye's glowing red.  
I scream in fear before everything goes black.  
"Did you hear that scream, sounds like some girl is in trouble." Said Ruby getting off her bed.  
"No, I think Yang found Jaune." Said Blake not looking up from her book.


	2. Cardin

The sin that was committed happened earlier that day Yang Xiao Long fell asleep listening to Dr. Oobleck's lecture about the Silver Hope Rebellion.  
Even though class was dismissed, she was still dreaming away her long hair barely touching the floor, Cardin wasn't paying any attention and his foot came down on the golden locks that were in the floor.  
Yang shot up faster then Ruby when someone yells "FREE COOKIES" with rage in her glowing crimson eyes.

Even though he has became a lot nicer with the time he's been at Beacon it did nothing to slow nor stop the fear he felt at that moment, He did the 2nd most logical thing to do at that moment, He ran.  
The first most logical thing to do would be to get on your hand's and knee's and beg for your pitiful life to be spared.  
Luckily for Cardin, his head start gave him enough time to hide from the fury and power of Yang's fist's.  
Knowing his life was about to be extinguished out like a candle light if he didn't think of some way to get away from Yang.  
'I'll ask Ozpin for help maybe he will know what to do.' He thought only to be thrown farther into despair by Ozpin's answer.  
"Hell has no fury like a women's scorn, I wish you luck." Said Ozpin before ending the scrolls transmission.

Cardin already feeling hopeless watched as Ozpin stomped on the last of his burning ember's of hope.  
His luck saved him for a second time as the massive torrent of hell fire and wrath known as Yang Xiao Long marched past his hiding place.  
Cardin getting brave got out of his hiding spot and ran down to the other side of the hall.  
Crashing into Jaune Arc and helping him up, Cardin thought he saw a way to get out of this for Jaune is the only person who has suffered Yang Xiao Long's might and is still alive.  
"Jaune, you have to help me. Yang's chasing me." He said his face ridden with fear.  
"You didn't touch Yang's hair did you?" Jaune asked his face showing concern and terror for the fear ridden boy.  
Cardin couldn't speak at that moment and just nodded his head causing Jaune Arc's face to twist into a face of horror and pity.  
"May she have mercy on your soul." Jaune said holding Cardin's shoulders.  
Cardin ran till he could run no more, the word's Jaune said to him, pushed him over the edge of despair.  
He began thinking of anything and everything that he could do to live. Then he had an idea, foolish as it seemed he went with it and headed to Professor Ports class room.

"Professor port are you in?" Asked Cardin he peered into the room.  
"Why yes my boy, something the matter?" Said the big man known as Professor Port.  
"No, nothing the matter, I just was wondering if your would tell me some of your stories of your past." Said Cardin lying though his teeth and entering the room. "Certainly my boy, come have a seat." Said Professor Port sharpening his blunderaxe.  
A mans will to survive can only handle so much till it finally shatters like glass and falls away.  
After 6 hours of horror Cardin finally broke, he excused him self and started to make a mad dash to find the person he had wronged earlier that day.  
After finding her he placed his hand's on her shoulder's.  
"Hurry up and end it, I can't take another minute of his stories." Said Cardin his face drained of any purpose for life.  
Yang being merciful, brought her fist in to the poor souls face sending him flying into a wall rendering him unconscious.  
"Well, that was a thing" Said Yang continuing her day like nothing happened.

**Yo Cyril here, I didn't write this one I had Vincent write it for me cause I was busy, though he's a little mad at me for waking him up in the middle of the night just so he can write this for me.  
Hoped you had fun watching Cardin suffer. *evil laughs***


	3. Nora

The school grounds were filled with craters and debris and their was not a single soul that could be seen.  
"I leave for 10 minutes and my school is destroyed." Said Ozpin acting like this happened every other day.  
Ozpin begins to walk into ruins of his school to see Cardin curled up into a ball in the corner rocking back and forth.  
"Mr. Winchester would you care to explained what happened?"Asked Ozpin his expression still the stay as always.

"P-pancakes...so Many pancakes." Said the boy clearly distraught.  
"I see, so Dr. Oobleck didn't do this, this time anyway." Said Ozpin adjusting his glasses and walking off.  
Ozpin begins to head to the dorm's of Team Rwby and Jnpr. "Is anyone in." Said Ozpin knocking on Team Rwby's door before walking to Team Jnpr's door.  
In Team Rwbys room Ruby was holding Weiss.

"Your sister is clearly going to be the death of us all, and let go of me you dolt." Said Weiss in her normal heartless tone of voice.  
"But I need something to hold on to I've seen Yang like this before...It's Scary." Said Ruby shaking.  
"Oh fine, but just this one time. Understood?" Said Weiss as she hugged a nodding Ruby back.  
A knock is heard at the door with Ozpin's voice.

_ 'Ignore it, the last thing we need is more rumors about me being with Ruby._' Thought Weiss.  
"Is anyone there?" Asked Ozpin knocking on Team Jnprs door.  
"Yes." Said Ren answering the door looking extremely tired.  
"It happened didn't it?" Asked Ozpin.  
"Yes, it happened." Said Ren.  
"Well then, I'll let you get back to what ever you were doing." Said Ozpin walking away.  
Ozpin walks though the desolate ruins of his school till he arrives at the fountain seeing Nora on the ground sleeping like nothing happened and Yang on the ground with one fist in the air.

"Headmaster!" Said Professor Port running up to Ozpin.  
"How was Escape plan: Burning Valkyrie?" Asked Ozpin.  
"It was successful no students were hurt majorly besides one." Said Peter.  
"Who was hurt?" Asked Ozpin.  
"Jaune Arc, apparently he tried to stop the fight between Ms. Valkyrie and Ms. Xiao Long." Said Peter.

** Earlier that Day in the cafeteria**

"Pancake day, pancake day, pancake day~" Sang Nora carrying a plate of pancakes with syrup tripping on a chair leg her plate flies into Yang's hair.  
"MY HAIR!" Shouted Yang her hair catching fire burning Nora's pancakes.  
"MY PANCAKES!" Shouted Nora as the two girls glared at each other getting their weapons ready.  
One could almost see sparks fly as the stared at each other.  
"Now now, theirs no need to fight im sure the syrup will wash out and they can bake you more pancakes" Said Jaune getting between the two girls.  
The Rest of the group abandoned Jaune to his fate.  
Ren took cover behind Cardin as pancakes and syrup went flying.  
Ren pick Cardin up like he was a feather and used him as a shield.  
After about 3 minutes the intercom went on with instructions for the students to evacuate.

**_Yo Cyril here, Shout out to A0D, for giving me this idea for this one._**  
**_Hoped you enjoyed reading and please review, Your Reviews fuel me._**


	4. Pyrrha

Pyrrha Nikos VS. Yang Xiao Long." Said Miss Goodwitch choosing who was going to fight next for combat class.

Pyrrha and Yang both take the stage and get into their combat stance's.

Pyrrha has the advantage in ranged combat, but Yang has the advantage in close combat.

As soon as the match begins Pyrrha turn's her spear into rifle mode and begins blasting at Yang.

Yang dodge's the gun fire and tries to get close, but Pyrrha continues to blast at Yang preventing her from getting any closer.

One of the rounds knock a few strands of Yang's hair out causing almost everyone watching to take a few steps back.

Yang see's her hair floating down and goes into Yang Rage Mode, rushing forward at Pyrrha at incredible speeds.

Pyrrha blocks the first punch Yang throws, but the sheer force of the blow knocks her on her back on the floor.

"Time's up, that is all for today, class dismissed." Said Glynda with Yang on top of Pyrrha and her fist only a inch away from Pyrrha's face.

Yang gets off of Pyrrha and walks away smirking her evil smirk when she has antic's planed.

Pyrrha sees her smirk and has a chill run down her spine before getting up.

"Are you alright?" Asked Jaune running up to her with the rest of the team behind him.

"Yes, I'm fine Jaune" Said Pyrrha secretly loving every second of the attention Jaune is giving her.

"That's good" Said Jaune as his stomach growls.

"Lets go get something to eat." Said Pyrrha giggling a little.

The group heads to the lunch room.

Ren got some fish, Nora got pancakes, Jaune got steak and Pyrrha got salad.

"Yang is staring at you Pyrrha, I suggest you be careful." Said Ren.

"Alright." Replied Pyrrha.

The group finish their lunch and head to their dorm room.

"Ren, Ren, Ren, Theirs a petting zoo in town today and they have sloth's." Squealed Nora jumping up and down, and dragging Ren down the hallway.

"I have to go to Ooblecks class for extra credit readings." Said Jaune leaving.

'I guess I'm alone.' Thought Pyrrha unlocking the door to enter the dorm to see Yang sitting on her bed reading her diary.

"My diary!" she screamed as she dived at Yang for it.

Yang just dodge's by jumping off the bed, turning to face Pyrrha smirking.

"Interesting diary, I think Jaune would like the part where you-" Said Yang until Pyrrha interrupts her.

"Please don't, I'll do anything!" Said Pyrrha begging.

"Alright, this is what I want you to do." Said Yang walking to the side of Pyrrha whispering into her ear causing her to blush intensely.

**A hour later in Team JNPR's dorm room.**

"Finally, I am done with my ext-" Said Jaune stopping mid sentence to stare at Pyrrha in a maid's outfit

Jaune freezes then turns around and leave's the room in a daze, only to see Yang exit her dorm room in a maid outfit as well.

"Hello master." Said Yang smirking and Jaune passing out.

"J-jaune!" Shouted Pyrrha running to Jaune.

"Ah, that was great" said Yang smiling and going back in her room.

_**Yo Cyril here due to 4 way draw (because you people ain't voting) I chose Pyrrha because that was the very first vote submitted.  
I'm going to remove Pyrrha from the voting, so go to my poll and vote who you want to be the next victim.  
Remember to review, the more Reviews I get the more likely I"ll post the next chapter sooner.**_


End file.
